A ninja in canada
by QuiltBreaker110
Summary: Moving is not easy, especially when you're a ninja in a whole new place. Watch as Naruto makes new friends, get's into trouble, works for a living, and finds love among two beautiful sisters. And a message to all: Flames will be put out.
1. Chapter 1

**New crossover so details will be explained at the end of the first chapter.**

Music was a great way to start the day especially if it was your first day at a new job. Ah yes, your first job. The first sign that someone has reached the age of independency and no longer has to be living under the cold and cruel ways of mom and dad. Such was the case of Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato and Kushina both last names being Namikaze and Uzumaki.

' _Well, this is a big day for me! I just hope I don't embarrass myself.'_ passing the doors of the galleria mall Naruto heads down past one of the major stores called the penalty box!

"Odd name for a sports store." Keeping a brisk pace Naruto just mellows into the music playing on the ear buds looking at the many people going about their business, enjoying the day blowing their hard-earned money on merchandise that they'll only use a few times in their life, and the destruction drones that are, yes, his generation: Teens.

"Ok let's see… I think it was called… Wise Cracks?" standing outside of the door of the store that was called wise cracks and pretty sure it was the place he was told to come in for an interview, Naruto makes his way inside. The store was all around normal, a few things like costume props and weird toys.

"Maybe they use those for scenes… or something?" reaching the front counter Naruto asks.

"I'm here for the interview! Ummm, Mr. Espinoza?" no one was answering.

"Might as well check out the store." With our favorite hero looking around until the owner shows up, we turn to two girls entering the mall about now. one had brunette brown hair while the other was a light blonde haired girl. Both were here for a day of hard shopping.

"I've gotten so far behind on my spring shopping! This happens every year!"

"I know right. My whole closet is pink-free and pink is back in again. It's a good thing the mall is opened early on Saturdays." Both girls reach the central area of the mall where the star-shaped fountain is located.

"It's been a while but I'm glad to be back where I belong." Their gazes drift.

"We only have eight hours, come on." As she was moving the brunette haired girl suddenly pulled her back.

"Hey what's wrong?" pointing down both girls see an x-marked spot covered in spit.

"Thanks." As they head their way an unsuspecting forty-year-old man walked over the X and felt a spit drop on his head, thanks to three young boys, a common welcome for the unsuspecting. As the day strolled on the two girls agreed to meet up for a manicure detail after lunch. The other sighing in contempt as she took in the air of materials.

Over near a small bakery called Nice Cinnabuns two other teens were making their way to their own hangout spot. Poking a few cinnamon buns the first of the two teens starts the conversation.

"Ok I know this is only the start of a summer job, but today, I feel like a man ready for the real world." Said the dark blue haired teen.

"Ah yes, nothing says you're more prepared to take on anything that comes your way like the phrase: Do you want to make that meal a super-size sir?" said the purple haired girl.

"There's a difference you know, between working for minimum wage, or begging your parents for an allowance, the job is the easiest and most mature choice to pick."

"Well forgive me if I can't see you taking responsibility for anything bigger than your locker combo." Reaching their spot both teens head for the table that is next to a giant lemon stand.

"It'll all be worth it, see with the chicks it's all about the bling bling." He said sitting alongside another teen reading a book and drinking some coffee.

"You get all your insights from cop shows and music videos, don't you?" the brown haired teen said asking the obvious.

"You do know that before you can even start being a real man, you're going to have to find someone stupid enough to hire you right?"

"Look at me do I look worried?" the boy asked with no sign of nervousness.

"Not really." Pushing him with one finger he falls off the seat.

"Too bad none of you can work at the penalty box with me but they never hire first-timers. I tell you, it was worth all the trouble working here by myself this year, now I know they'll hire me for sure!" said a light brown haired brunette girl.

"I thought you got the job to pay for the damage you did to the team van? How much was the cost again… 180 dollars?"

"Again, how could such an indent cost that much to fix?!"

"Well, you did crash it into the equipment shed remember? The coach was not too happy about that."

"Shut up! The point is I will never have to wear this hideous lemon hat, ever again!"

"Yup, good times making fun of you in that hat. I'm going to miss it."

"It was the only job I could get. It was under sixteen remember?"

"Which again, you should not have driven the team bus."

"Real funny. But at least we'll all be working here together this summer!" a soft laughter is heard where the light brown haired girl turns to see another girl walking to grab a drink.

"Well, this is the first customer, on my last, day!" stopping in front of the register the light blonde puts her shopping bags down.

"Can I help you?"

"A lychee fruit smoothie with an energy blast and, no pulp please." She said as the other girl looked annoyed at the order. This is a lemonade stand.

"We don't serve those kinds of drinks Ms. We only have what's on the menu."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have a lemonade! Do you take credit cards?"

"The drink is only a $1.90" she says as the girl hands her a fifty-dollar bill.

"So that's what a fifty looks like?" said the dark blue haired teen as the purple haired one laughed at his enchantment.

"Hey do any of you know where nice cinnamon buns is?"

"It's right over there but be sure to ask for the ones with a hole in them, they are so much better."

"Thanks." She said not knowing she was fooled by the other.

"Good one."

"Don't I know that girl from somewhere." Asked the moppy brown haired teen.

"She goes to our school but didn't start until grade ten. Now there's a girl who will never know what's it's like to haul ass for a paycheck."

"I hate her already."

"Easy girls, no catfight just yet."

"She's so spoiled! An only child and both her parents are doctors or something I don't know."

"Well, why should she work when she's rich, I wouldn't."

"Anyway, have you all submitted your resumes yet? Stores have started undergoing interviews this week."

"We know jeez."

"We made a pact that we all get jobs here. It's the only way I'll make it through this summer!"

"What are you so nervous about? All you have to do is smile, look good, and remember the customer is always right."

"Do you really believe all of that?"

"Heck no."

 **At the khaki Barn**

"Isn't this girl sized boyfriend sweater the sweetest?"

"It really is." Agreeing with one of the associates the sound of a negative tone is heard as a credit card that was being swiped twice, was not going through.

"Excuse me your credit card has been declined." Said the girl as the one next to her gasped.

"The strip's probably just worn out. Try it again."

"Or you may have reached your limit!" dropping the card the blonde haired girl questions what she meant.

"Credit cards have limits?" questions the girl as this small bit of info was new to her. Looking at her overused card she wonders if that was true, as her merchandise was taken back.

 **Back at the Big Squeeze**

We see another teen riding his way to the lemon on his skateboard. Coming to a stop as the board spins above the air, the teen greets the girl in a rad tone.

"What's happening?" says the skater boy

"Well, it's about time you got here! Can't you ever take anything seriously?!"

"Relax captain I've got my resume done and everything, check it out." Holding a folded paper to her face she sees that it's covered in stains.

"Ew, Jude what's the goop?"

"Last night's dinner, that was a good hot dog." Said Jude remembering the taste.

"You guys had better get out there while it's still early, you're not going to get an interview laying around here all day."

"Relax mom. We're on it."

"And in case you haven't noticed, there's like ten thousand stores in this mall."

"Actually there's nine hundred and thirty-six." Answers Jude as the others we're surprised that he knew how many stores there were in the mall.

"I counted one day when I was bored. I can't handle this on an empty stomach, be back pronto!"

"Fine. But don't blame me if any you get stuck working somewhere lame like the taco stand for the next year."

"Which is what you'll see me resort to after I stick a rusty fork up my nose."

"Hey, they make a mean taco." True statement.

"All I'm saying is that the competition for the cool stores is tough, everyone wants to work at them."

"Don't worry step sis."

"I told you a hundred times not to call me that! need I remind you that our parents are dating and ONLY dating! They're not married ok?!" she says as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Masterson." Said a rough loud voice on the other line along with some gibberish.

"Ok sounds good I'll be there." Hanging up the girl identified as Masterson says to the others that her interview has been moved to 2:30 P.M.

"Anyone wants to practice their answers?" she says as a NO was heard from all three at the table.

 **Back at the Khaki Barn**

"Daddy I needed that Vespa to get around. The old one had a flat tire… really they can fix those?"

"Miss if you're not going to buy these clothes I'm going to have to put them back on the floor."

"Give me just a second." She says walking to a display of sweaters as she answers back to her father knowing where she thinks that money comes from.

 **Big Squeeze**

"Well I'm off to my interview, wish me luck."

"Like you'll need it, you're going to kick butt!"

"So where are all of you going to start first?" asks Masterson

"Travel agency."

"The gigantoplex! Free movies!"

"North shore surf and skate, definitely!"

"Grind me."

"Excuse me?" what exactly did he mean by that?

"The coffee house. I like the clientele because they're civilized!" he says out loud to a couple making out.

"Ok then. So you all know what do right?"

"I guess. Hey do you think they'll interview us today?" asks Jude

"Maybe. Why?"

"What if I choke dude?"

"Just remember to be polite and honest! Employers love that!"

"Polite and honest got it! Solid advice"

"Ok let's do this!"

 **Khaki Barn**

"Come on daddy how am I supposed to pay off that bill- oh wait don't put those back, you want me to what?! I have to get a job?!" shocked she wails dramatically as her credit card is cut in half.

"My card! Fine, I can get a job." She says as the girl hanging off a ladder while trying to hang clothes falls to the floor. If she has a job, how hard can it be for her to find one? Don't worry, she's fine.

 **Wisecracks**

Trying on one of the props Naruto is pretty much wondering where the heck the guy who was supposed to be interviewing him is.

"It's been over twenty-six minutes now? where the hell is he?!" if this guy doesn't show up in the next minute or so.

"So you must be the new guy looking for a job here am I right?" taking off the hat Naruto finally sees that his employer has arrived at last.

"Yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting here?!"

"My apologies young man. I was on the other side of the mall taking care of some personal business. But now that I'm here, and you have entertained yourself with the stuff in the store. Let's get this interview underway ok?" prompting Naruto to follow him we now get a good look at how all seven of these teens will do when it comes to entering the workforce.

 **Penalty Box (Jen's Interview)**

Looking over her resume the store manager in a referee's uniform starts with a few questions.

"So tell me why do you want to work here Masterson?!" he says shouting.

"Because I've always wanted to start my own line of snowboarding gear, and I believe that working here will teach me so much about the retail sports industry." She answers.

 **Grind me (Wyatt's Interview)**

"I spend most of my free time here so I figured why not get paid for it?" he says sipping his coffee.

 **GigantoPlex (Jonesy's Interview)**

"Because the gigantoplex is a great place to pick up chicks."

 **Travel Agency (Nikki's Interview)**

"I need the money to go traveling."

 **Wise Cracks (Naruto's Interview)**

"I've always had a knack for making people laugh ever since I was little. And with all the props and publicity I've heard about from you guys, I couldn't pass the moment up."

 **Random Store (Caitlin's Interview)**

Do you guys have an employee discount?"

As the questions started aiming more towards goal achievement or where they would see themselves in a few years, this one question pretty much had an odd answer that came from Jude as everyone else either said they we're not going to continue working in the mall or had no idea.

 **North Shore surf and Skate (Jude's Interview)**

"Rock climbing with some mawory dudes in new-Zealand?"

As for the other interview question's some in the gang answered positively, some negatively. Depending on how you look at it, some of their responses were not at all suitable or had anything to do with the jobs they were applying for. There were even moments when they ignored part of the process and started talking about themselves or other facts. And at the end, there were only a few who managed to get hired to work at the mall.

Everyone else, however, had a different end result. Near the giant lemon, we find the group depressed at how badly their interviews turned out.

"Well, that sucked." The blue haired boy said as the petite blonde haired girl sat across from them at another table with a sundae. a few minutes later the brunette haired girl shows up in a new attire.

"Great news! I got the job! You are all looking at the new assistant customer coach at the penalty box! I start tomorrow!" she said but not everyone was in a good mood to compliment.

"Congrats! At least you're employed."

"Wait? None of you got jobs?" an affirmative nod answered her question.

"But how bad could it have it been? It was just an interview?"

"Do you remember the time that Jonesy dropped my pants in front of the whole girl's soccer team? This was worse."

"All of us were applying for part time jobs. This was like the Danish inquisition."

"Spanish inquisition."

"Whatever dude it sucked!"

"One question that came up: what are my worst qualities? Like they'd ever hire me if I told them."

"I told them mine."

"Really, how many did you give them?"

"Seventeen… oh, man, was I supposed to lie?"

"Guys the right answer would have been, sometimes I work a little too hard?"

"Really now? well, that would have been useful about two hours ago!" as the conversation was going a man who could be no more in his 50s appeared from out of the corner. He looked to be spying on someone. The gang pretty much knew who he was by uniform, as the man made his made his way to them.

"What?!" making hand motions that said 'I'm watching you' he passes them by letting them know.

"We're not doing anything wrong! man, that guy creases me!"

"Seriously, he's got nothing better to do than be suspicious of everyone under thirty. For your information, we work here too!"

"Technically we don't, yet."

"I can't believe it, I'm gonna be stuck working here alone, again."

"Ah man we had our whole summer planned, now we won't be able to see each other."

"Unbelievable. Did you see the guy running stereo shack? Even he has a job, and he carries a lightsaber to work!"

"I guess if there's no other way I'll try making some money on the subway. People do like listening to a good tune before work." Across from them, they heard a soft sniffle from the light blonde girl.

"Aw, didn't have the ruffle skirt in your size?"

"For your information, I was trying to apply for a part time job like you. But I didn't get hired for any one of them."

"Guess all the positions for 'professional shoppers' were taken."

"You're so mean."

"Come on guys, we better try the last places that are still hiring before only the taco stand is left." Said Jonesy

"Now I just have to find someone desperate to take my job. Hey, any of you guys want it? I'll hire you on the spot and no interview!" she said as the others walked away laughing as working in a giant lemon was not until the last resort. As they went their ways, the brunette girl heard a wail of cries. Showing some sympathy, she decided to find out why the girl across from her was crying.

"So why are you looking for a job?"

"My dad freaked when he got the credit card bill this month, so to pay all the money I spent he's making me get a job. And I tried everywhere but no one would take me."

"Oh, I'm sure something will turn up."

"No, you don't understand it was so humiliating. I can't even, shop in some of those stores anymore."

"That bad huh?" she said as the teary girl nods. Blowing her nose she continues her story.

"I was so nervous I even knocked one manager's coffee onto his lap." Ok, it was bad.

"Don't worry you'll find a job." She said trying to cheer her up.

 **At another part of the mall**

After Naruto was told that he got the job through some questionable agreements and past stories, he decided it was time to treat himself to some lunch.

"Where to eat?" mumbling he turns a corner passing three teens who we're looking at a stand called stick it.

"Stick it? Food on a stick?" odd Idea.

"Food on a stick! Guys, I think I've just found the place I was born to work in! But what if I choke on this interview too?"

"Dude stop being such a wuss. You're selling yourself, nothing wrong with a little embellishment."

"You mean lie right?"

"I mean making yourself sound good, they expect you too. If not you're only letting yourself down."

"Are you sure that's the right way? Jen said that the only way to impress an employer is, to be honest, and polite."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't that been failing you more times in the last few hours?" said the blue haired teen as his friend had no response to that statement.

"Right, I'm going in." May luck be with you dude.

"You got this Jude, be the job man be the job!" pushing Jude straight ahead they could only hope for the best.

"I'm so proud of that kid." Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at the advice the guy gave to his friend.

'Maybe it'll work maybe it won't.' shrugging he kept looking for a place to treat himself so with that going on we head back to the giant lemon where Jennifer Masterson or Jen for short, is looking for the applicants to hire her as the new replacement.

"No, no, ugh! No!" not one of the applicants can be hired for either being too lazy, unappealing, or downright psychotic. Looking at the girl she had conversed with earlier and that she was still upset about not having a job, Jen knew what she was going to do.

"I'm gonna regret this. Listen, if you want a job that bad I guess I could hire you to work at the big squeeze.

"Really? That's awesome!" said the girl as Jen was finding her a spare hat and apron.

"Here's your uniform, you can change in here."

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not wearing that."

"You are if you're going to work here."

"But I'll look like the biggest loser in the mall! No offense." Ignoring the comment the girl really had no other choice if she was going to work here.

"Good, now we can start your training."

"Oh I wish I could but I'm so busy right now. I have to meet my friend in an hour for manicures."

"And how are you going to pay for that manicure?"

"Fine. Where do I start?"

"The first thing to do is get a head start with the cleaning so we can leave early."

"I thought we made juice here? Can't we just pay someone to do this?"

 **A few minutes in.**

"Just a minute sir." Said Jen as she was handling several customers while her new trainee was talking on the phone, oblivious of what she was supposed to be doing. Even a pitcher of lemonade didn't give her the answer as she thought she was being offered some.

"Hey guys." Some friendly faces arrived.

"So how did it go guys?"

"It went great! The guy at stick it made the manager!"

"Get out! How did you do that?!"

"I just told him I ran two shops and he just gave me the job! Jonesy's advice worked!"

"I told ya, always trust the jones maestro."

"Dude!"

"Jude!"

"But Jude, you've never worked in a store before! Can you really handle all the responsibility of safely handling all that food? And all those sticks?"

"Oh man, I'm in trouble bro."

"Uh, that's bra when you're addressing a girl. What about you Romeo? Did you find a job?"

"Yeah, I got a great one at that 50s joint the soda hop?"

"So why the long face?"

"I got fired ten minutes later." Said Jonesy as he heard his name in a down tone.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the hostess was the boss's daughter?"

"On the bright side, that's probably some kind of record."

"Hey yeah, I like her."

"At least you're not in charge of the country music section at spin this music!"

"But you hate country music dude, it's like your mortal enemy." Said Jude

"They always stick the new in country. Some sort of rite of passage like hazing fraternity pledges."

"I'm sure it won't be long until something comes up in the normal music section."

"Glad you could cheer up Nikki, thanks. So did you get a job yet?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Your first job aren't you excited?"

"I'm bursting with fruit flavor."

"This is so great! Now we can all hang out together!" said Jen as around the corner we see the brunette-haired girl from earlier pass by. Calling out to her from the new girl who was working at the lemon we could hear her calling the name Trish a few times. Said girl was looking around wondering who was calling out to her until she spots her friend from earlier, wearing a lemon hat and apron.

"Oh, no way." Heading to the giant lemon Trisha who is the name of this girl asks if what her shopping friend was wearing was a joke but she responds by saying that it isn't and that she is working here to earn her own money. Not mentioning the real reason was to pay off the debt she accumulated. Though unintentionally she spilled a cup of lemon juice on Trisha's pants during the conversation and even though she was looking around for napkins to clean the mess, her soon to be ex-best friend decided that she couldn't associate with her anymore because of what she was doing, and what she was wearing.

"Sorry Caitlin. But this is one spree I will not be going on with you." Said Trisha as she walked away leaving her ex-friend in heartbreak.

"I, don't understand. How could she do this to me?! She was my, best friend for a whole year!"

"Some friend. What kind of person judges someone by their clothes anyway?" he says as the girl named Caitlin raised her hand in embarrassment.

"Me, but I never did it to a friend. She and I had so much in common like shopping and chocolate."

"There are bigger friends to fry my friend." Said Jude

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"I'm starving! Anyone want ta…cos?" Jude's sentence was interrupted.

"Jude, are you ok man?" waving a hand in front of his face they see he's locked onto something.

"What's he looking at?" asked Jen

"Have I seen people carrying swords before or am I in an action movie I don't know about?"

"Swords?!" asked the purple-haired girl as Jude points to Naruto who is walking across from them heading to wonder taco. And to answer his question yes Naruto is carrying twin swords as he unbuckles the harness attached to the sheaths on both sides. (He carries his swords the way WheelJack from transformers prime does. Separated Vertically from each other, not crisscrossed)

"Hahhhh, that feels better." Gripping both sword sheaths in one hand Naruto catches the scent of ground beef in the air.

"Tacos is it then." Letting out a few kinks he makes his way down as the six teens wondered one question.

"How is he permitted to carry blade arms in Canada?! No civilians have that kind of clearance." Said Jen.

"He's not military that's for sure." Said the purple haired girl.

"And the only reserve base is at least a couple of miles down in sturgeon county." Said the Blue haired teen.

"Do you think there's a reason he's carrying those swords? I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested as that falls in a second-class offense." Said the brown haired teen.

"Let's not worry about that now. I'm hungry! Let's go get tacos!"

"I'm in."

 **Wonder Taco**

"Welcome to wonder taco where tacos are your hunger heroes. Can I take your order?"

"I have an evil hunger brewing inside me!"

"Yes! What kind of food can possibly defeat it?"

"A bird?"

"A plane?"

"NO, it's… wonder tacos!"

"You know I know you guys all make fun of me because I work here."

"What? Oh no no, we love wonder taco."

"Long live wonder taco."

"Two tacos coming right up." Says the counter girl in a fake tone. And as Jude was speaking into the intercom the taco chick was polluting Jude and Jonesy's taco with dust, dirt, and she even spits into them for extra grossness.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." She says as both boys enjoy their tacos not knowing there was a surprise in them.

"Man, it would suck to work there. *crunch* but man they make a good taco."

Only a minute or so behind them Naruto is next to order.

"Rude people giving you a hard time?" He asks the cashier.

"It's not the first time it's been happening."

"What would they know? You work hard even if it is a job that stands out."

"Thanks for the appreciation. What do you want to order?"

"Just two tacos." Nodding she goes to get his food while Naruto looks around the mall. Being in Canada in the section of Alberta was highly unusual.

'I wonder why we decided to move here?' It never really crossed his mind why his folks decided to make the move here. He should find out why as he's been chilling out a little much lately.

"Here you go. Piping hot and crunchy!"

"Thanks." Paying with cash and a smile Naruto heads his way, commenting on how good these tacos were.

 **Back at the Lemon**

The group was lounging around enjoying the time as Jen and her new replacement we're cleaning up the lemon. And it was then that a phone rang, distracting the workflow.

"Didn't we agree that there would be no more calls?" said Jen in frustration.

"Ok, I'll tell them to call back later." said Caitlin but as she grabbed it, it treks away from her and falls into the blender filled with lemon juice, and accidentally presses the shred button. Her cell phone now shredded to pieces, and so is Jen's patience.

"That's it! I am so done with you! Throughout this whole time, you have been distracted, unmotivated, and uninterested in working! You said you needed a job to pay off the money you blew off but you have done nothing to show that you are serious about actually doing it! You have got to be the most irresponsible, clumsy, and spoiled girl I've ever met! This grapefruit has more sense of responsibility than you! At least it knows it's supposed to squished today! I knew I should have hired that weird goth chick!"

"Masterson!" oh no…

"Coach *gulp* what are you, doing here?"

"Quiet on the field! I heard your little temper tantrum! Very disappointed. I thought you were penalty box material, but maybe I was wrong about you." Crossing his arms he makes a firm stand until a voice speaks out.

"No, you weren't. Coach, Jen is the most patience person I've ever met! I have been screwing up royally all day and she's been nothing but nice to me, even when I spilled grape juice on her shoes. Which were actually kind of cute! More importantly, though she's right! I am irresponsible but she's helping me become a better person, you'd be lucky to have her."

"Hmm, alright! You've got yourself another chance! But you better fly straight! Got it!"

"Sir yes sir!" salutes Jen as she looks back at the girl in surprise

"Where did that come from?" asked Jen.

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to lose your job over me."

"That was pretty decent of you." Says the purple haired girl as Caitlin takes off the lemon hat for a moment.

"You are gonna keep her at the squeeze aren't you?" Asks Jude

"Well duh!"

"Wait? You're still giving me the job? Whew, I thought I was so fired!"

"Yeah well, I don't think the hat would fit over that goth chick's hair. And, you're not so bad yourself."

"Welcome to the hood, so what are you doing tonight?"

"NO! off Jonesy, bad boy." Said Jen shooing him away with a towel.

"Oh, this hat is so bad! But at least it will only be for a while until I pay back my dad."

"How much did you spend on his card anyway?"

"Let's see. I guess if I had to sum it up, it would be whatever two vespas cost, and half a spring wardrobe, and two pairs of shoes. Oh, and a bag." That was quite a long receipt.

"You better get used to the hat juice girl. You're going to be here for a while."

 **A few minutes later.**

"Well, I got to go. They want me to start training today. By the way, I can't believe you actually eat at wonder taco, you know that girl hoarks in the food right?"

"You mean, everyone's food?" asked Jonesy as he felt something coming up.

"No, only to the people she doesn't like." She says as Jonesy was about to puke, but Jude is unaffected and finishes his taco.

"So where are you working?"

"Uh, I can't say. It's too awful!"

"Oh this I have to see."

"Definitely." Says Jen closing the lemon.

"What are we doing?" wonders Caitlin as she was being taken somewhere.

"Just follow me."

 **At the Khaki Barn**

Standing right outside the store the girl shudders at the fact that she has to work here if she wants to make money. The gang spot her and Jonesy makes for them to stop as she heads inside.

"Traveling money, traveling money, traveling money." Heading inside she is greeted with the introductory saying from the staff.

"Welcome to the khaki barn team." The crew said, repeating it over and over again.

"No way."

"I don't believe it." Says Jen as the three blonde girls kept saying the chant over and over.

"This is going to be, a long, summer." She says as the gang laughs at her dislike at having to work at the khaki barn. Oh, it was going to be a long summer alright.

Some few feet away we see our favorite blonde throwing away the wrappers from the tacos he ate earlier.

"Glad to have eaten." Smiling he decides that it's pretty much nearing the end of the evening day so he decides to head home. As he walks along a random occurrence happens as a turbine engine seems to have fallen from the sky completely out of nowhere, and its target: Jennifer Masterson. As the group gives their sympathy Caitlin notices that a shadow has covered her and the others. Looking up and thinking it was a cloud passing by she sees that it was something… but why did it look like it was coming closer? As Jen walks to the others Caitlin sees that something was going to fall! A big something! And it was heading down to her new friend!

"Jen get out of the way! The group hears Caitlin yells as the turbine engine breaks through the glass ceiling and Jen looks up in silent fright. The world seemed to have slowed down as the others, even her friend who went into the barn tried running to push her out of the way, as she was almost certainly about to die at that moment… if it wasn't for one teen…

"Hit the deck!" everyone sees that it was the same guy from earlier with the twin swords. What could he possibly do?! They get their question answered as if seeing a close action sequence Naruto un-sheaths his twin swords and in a fast motion invisible to the naked eye, cuts apart the turbine like it was a zesty pumpkin. **(Think of toon Link's final smash.)**

"Hyaaaa!" slicing away the last piece Naruto lands on the ground with both swords still drawn out, as pieces from the turbine are scattered everywhere. But aside from that, what exactly did they just witness?

"How exactly does a turbine engine fall out of the sky?" says Naruto out loud. Going over to Jen he sheaths his swords, making sure she's alright.

"Are you ok?" he says extending his hand out as Jen was still trying to process all this.

"I-I'm fine. Nothing's broken." She says as Naruto takes her hand and pulls her up to him.

"I'm glad. For a minute there I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"H-How did you do all that?"

"That's a secret." Says Naruto with a wink.

"Dude, that was awesome!" says Jude in awe

"Thanks man! Took me a few months to get that technique down."

"Man, those moves were off the charts! You must be like, a ninja warrior or something!"

"Maybe I am. Names Naruto Namikaze." He says as Jude slaps him a high five.

"Well Naruto, the name's Jude! Jude Lizowski! And these are the rest of my friends!"

"Hey guys!" Naruto waves at the small group

"Man, I owe you one for saving one of our friends. Name's Jonesy Garcia."

"Not a problem bro." replies Naruto with a fist bump.

"So what's been going on?"

"Just wishing out friend luck! She starts working today at the khaki barn! Even I can't believe she would willingly agree to work there." Said Jen as she was still feeling the effect of freezing earlier with what was almost certain death.

"Well, we all can't work at where we want."

"True words there." Said the brown haired teen as their fifth friend rushed to Jen's side, hugging her fiercely.

"Oh my god Jen! I thought you were almost killed by that turbine?"

"I'm ok. It was thanks to Naruto that I didn't flatten like play dough."

"Thanks so much! I saw what you did, and it was amazing!" Naruto blushed at the praise.

"Don't thank me all at once! I was lucky to have made it! But I still don't get how an engine turbine just falls from out of nowhere!" said Naruto as the group couldn't come up with any answers. Looking at the time, Naruto knows he wants to get home.

"Well it was good to meet you all, but I'm gonna head home now. I start tomorrow at my new job too."

"Really, where do you work?" asked Jen

"A comedic store called wise cracks."

"Wisecracks? Isn't that the place where they make parodies of shows and stuff?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Well catch you around tomorrow dude?"

"Maybe. I'll see if I can find you guys first. Later." What an end to this day. A new job, good tacos, and saving a very pretty girl from certain death, what else could happen? As Naruto exited the mall, said pretty girl Jen, was still thinking over about how that guy saved her life. But what mostly attracted her to him were those beautiful blue eyes.

'His eyes were so beautiful and so blue.' And as Jude was making comments, the day at the mall ends. But this was the start of a whole new regime, of friendships, drama, and love.

 **Well here is the first chapter of my Naruto/6teen crossover. I wanted to try this for some time, call it curiosity. Anyway, the pairings will only be two people with Naruto. Jen and her sister Courtney. As for Naruto Carrying swords, I'll explain that later. Put your opinions down and anything else. Catch you all on the next one. Later!**


	2. A day off work

**Ok guys here's chapter 2 of a ninja in Canada. I know some of you had questions about Naruto's love life with Jen and Courtney, and while I have Jen's formula set, I'm still trying to work on something for Courtney. You'll just have to wait. See you at the end.**

Another day at the galleria mall where the same routine is happening everywhere. People working, kids playing, and teens being their overly zealous selves. Like Jude for example.

"I understand now, it's like looking into the heart of the universe, and seeing your own soul and only your own soul. And it's yellow." Said Jude as he was staring at a lemonade dispenser, hence the color yellow. Caitlin, weirdly ignoring the boy's fact, is then pelted in the face with plastic balls from a little kid's toy blaster.

"Gotcha lemon head." Said the little boy obnoxiously as Jude comments on his shot. Reaching for the plastic balls Caitlin knows she has the upper hand now.

"Good luck getting these back you little twerp." Said Caitlin, but the plastic balls were still his and no one was taking them away, as the little boy's mother, who made herself aware, would like it if she got them back.

"And you got them back. Here you go miss." And to add further embarrassment the little kid fired off another ball at her face while blowing raspberries at her.

"I live in a lemon. There's no amount of foundation that can hide my shame." Says Caitlin as she was still trying to ease in to the life of the workforce.

"I hear ya bra. I mean, working at stick-it, looks easy but… wait a second! It is easy!" points out Jude as the brown-haired teen now known as Wyatt arrives at the table looking very shook up.

"You can get through this man! just. One. More. Day."

"What's up with him?" asks Caitlin as Jude shrugs. Going over to Wyatt Jude wonders what's up. noticing his friend's appearance, Wyatt tells him and Caitlin that for this past week, there has been a huge sale in country record music. All week! And while Caitlin says that it isn't so bad, Wyatt tells them that it is as the store has been playing nothing BUT country music! And having discussions with the customers about which is the better of the country music: Old or New, and he's now closer to giving, an opinion.

"Dude no!" said Jude panicking.

"Dude yes!" Jude reaches out for Wyatt's CD player.

"Don't touch that! it's therapy."

"Chill man… I don't hear anything, is this broken?" says Jude but Wyatt tells him that he is listening to white noise. The one thing that helps clear the head of all music, like how sorbet cleanses the palate.

"OOOOHH, Dude…" Jude is now so mellowed by the white noise.

"You should probably take that away from him. It wouldn't do any good if he lost anymore brain cells to the static tone in those headphones." Says Caitlin

"If I hear 'Bobby's got to Fry' one more time I'm gonna full on lose it! I mean it, no middle ground!" Says Wyatt taking a sip of his coffee.

"How many of those coffees did you have today?"

"Three, not counting this one. I couldn't sleep last night, I was afraid to have, the dream again."

"What dream?" wonders Caitlin.

"The one where I ran away with the cowboy's wife to the big city and he's coming to kick my ass! That dream, AHHH!" turning to his right Wyatt sees a man in a cowboy hat, but the man's just looking at the time. Afraid, he runs away, hitting Jude in the face with the CD player.

"Ow, hey man what's the rush?" says Jude as he looks at Caitlin asking her If they met before. I guess she was right about the loss of braincells. Short term memory loss people.

 **Wise Cracks**

"Tell me again why we to have poke at famous actor Tom Hanks for this parody? You know the movie Cast Away was nominated for several awards!" said Naruto as he was making the volleyball prop they used in the movie.

"We can make anything into a parody Naruto, just as long as we remember to put the disclaimer before making a video about it." Said Mr. Espinoza marking down the locations for where they will shoot this week.

"So what are we making this parody about anyway?" asks the blonde teen.

"What I have so far for my version of the film, is that the ball actually does speak but in crude sentences and crude humor. The island location is actually a sand bed that is only about a mile off shore, and that instead of crashing a plane, we crash a taxi into the ocean. I'm aiming for a more overestimated sense of panic and exaggeration." Well the ball bit would sound funny.

"Eh, you're the boss."

"I know I am. Ok Naruto, take a breather. I'll call you when your part is next." Said Mr. Espinoza as Naruto put the volleyball down and went to see his new group of friends.

"I wonder how they're all doing. I bet Jude's still trying to figure out my technique." Laughing to himself Naruto arrives at the lemon noticing Caitlin trying to calm Wyatt down.

"It's ok Wyatt. Not all cowboys are out to get you." She says as Wyatt twitches.

"Cowboys?" wonders Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. I'm helping Wyatt ease himself out of his cowboy paranoia."

"How did this happen?"

"Bad dreams, and a non-stop country music session at work." Said Wyatt twitching for a bit.

"A rough morning then. Your name is Wyatt?" he asked since Wyatt was the only one who didn't mention himself.

"Wyatt Williams. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time." offering a handshake Naruto takes it, re-introducing himself like he did yesterday.

"And now I know one more person from the group." It was here that Jen shows up.

"Ok, I need a lemon whip, stat!" Jen says as Caitlin goes to work.

"Man if I'm late I'm toast." Says Jen looking at her phone.

"Your job stretching your stamina out Jen?" asks Naruto

"I can only just keep up with everything!" she says answering his question.

"Hey guys what's up?" says the purple haired girl now known as Nikki Wong.

"Hi Nikki." Says Caitlin greeting her as the purple haired girl found the greeting odd.

"Anyway, what's up with you?" asks Nikki seeing Jen's distress.

"Hoping I can get to work soon! I just got off probation, and if I'm late I go right back on."

"Coach kicking your butt again?" said Jude sitting down

"He's like this psycho prison guard! You can't say anything without him turning it against you." Says Jen, the migraine coming to her again.

"But Jen, you're their best worker ever."

"Yeah, ever." Said Nikki sarcastically despite Caitlin trying to make a positive note until Nikki gives her the hand, making Caitlin do the same to her.

"So, what are you on probation for?" wonders Wyatt as Jen tells him that instead of hanging some of the sweaters, she folded them.

"And you didn't get jail time?"

"Here try this." Caitlin hands her a lemonade. Jen takes a sip, but spits it out.

"This sucks!" says Jen pointing at the poorly made drink.

"I haven't exactly gotten to lemon whips in the manual yet." Said Caitlin as Jonesy arrives to greet the gang.

"Ladies, gentlemen, one and all! The jones maestro is here." Said Jonesy as everyone noticed the hat and cane he was wearing and carrying.

"Nice outfit." Nikki gives a sarcastic thumbs-up to which Jonesy thinks she likes it.

"Uh, you look like an idiot." Was her real thought.

"Insult me all you like, I know you want me." He says to her. Then he notices the downed faces of everyone so asking them what was wrong, they all answered at once: "Work sucks!"

"Whoa. I feel your pain everyone and that's why I'm here! You are all looking at the newest staff member of the galleria mall amusement park!" cool, isn't it?

"Dude."

"Jude." This makes both boys do their handshake greeting. A high five, two fist bumps, index poke, and a thumbs up to finish it all.

"Great, and I have to spend the afternoon ducking rednecks!" says Wyatt sipping his coffee

"Do you though? Take the rest of the day off and if you do, there's an all-expenses paid mental health date with your name on it." Said Jonesy as Caitlin asked if he could really do that.

"Yes! There's a side door I can sneak you all in! though you might want to hide the swords Naruto, there a dead giveaway." They really are.

"Come on Jonesy there not that noticeable!"

"Dude for the past five minutes everyone has been looking at you, mainly your blade arms! You can see the hilts from across the food court." Pointed out Nikki

"Can you?!" Naruto found that to be unlikely

"Allow me to let you know, Naruto." said Jude as he skated his way to the food court and about a good distance away, Jude shouted.

"I CAN SEE THEM! AND SO, UHHH… THAT'S IT!"

"I stand corrected." Sighing Naruto unbuckles the harness, and puts his swords on the table.

"Where did you even get them Naruto?" asked Jen taking one in her hands.

"They were a keepsake from my family. Careful there." Said Naruto watching Jen take one from out of the sheath.

"They are pretty cool." Said Wyatt looking at the other. The swords were two katana's both based on a different design. Each had the grips colored in black and orange, the guards placed more of a vertical base piece instead on a horizontal one, the symbol of his family was marked in the center, and the blade was only slightly more curved. **(Search for an image of Wheeljack's swords.)**

"And before you guys ask yes, I have a special clearance that allows me to carry them. I can only tell you what I can for now."

"Well, thank you again for saving me Naruto. god knows how messy it could have turned out." Jen still gets brief flashes of that turbine nearly crushing her.

"I'm just glad your safe Jennifer, and that no one else got hurt." Says Naruto giving her a bright smile, to which she returns one just as bright.

"Well I'll try to get them out of sight." He says as Jen hands him back the swords.

"Ok so what do you all say? You in?" says Jonesy as Nikki, Wyatt, and Caitlin agreed as it would be better than working or staying in a giant lemon all day, all except for Jen though.

'"NO WAY!" say wha?

"There is no way I am calling in sick and going to the amusement park!" said Jen in a strong tone.

"And why not?" said Nikki.

"For the third time, I just got off probation! If I get caught I might get fired!"

"That's not so bad, it happens to me everyday." Said Jonesy as it was a real everyday occurrence.

"Come on Jen it'll be fun."

"We could all use a day off! Especially you!" said Naruto as there was nothing better than being free from work for a whole day.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to just… what am I thinking?! NO! I've gotta go to work." Said Jen as her mind was set on not missing a day of work. But Jude had something to say about that.

"Jen, it's your duty to take the day off work. No, it's your destiny." Says Jude giving a start of a grand speech.

"Destiny?" says Wyatt as Nikki tells him to just go with it.

"Calling in sick, is like a necessary part of the evolutionary process." Jen did not know what Jude was going on about. For the next minute or two, he explains how the day off is an important part of history and how things have come to pass because of it. It's saying that if someone didn't take the day off society wouldn't have come up with something to help the world!

And that at some point in history, the people recognized the idea of goofing off! Not just to take a breather, but to bring in a whole new layout for generations to come. the sick day is not just another way of absence, it's the fundamental right of everyone no matter who they are or how old they are.

This makes the crowd cheer! And as Jude turned to find Jen, she wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Jen?" Wonders Jude hoping she didn't miss his awesome speech.

"She left a couple of minutes ago." Nikki said

"Bummer." Said Jude, though Wyatt was impressed with his speech.

"I gotta rock, are you guys in or what?" asked Jonesy

"Definetly we're in!" Caitlin says but someone stops the phrase.

"We? Since when were you part of we?" said Nikki as Jonesy explained to her saying that Caitlin was hot and fun thus she was in. Returning to his job he tells the gang that he'll be at the park and to call him in fifteen minutes when they get there.

"It is now 09:56 hours. We make our excuses at our respective places of employment and rendezvous back here at 10:30 hours. Mark!"

"Mark!" says the gang as Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, and Naruto went back to their jobs. Though Caitlin has the excuse part covered since she didn't know who her boss is.

 **Khaki Barn**

As the three blonde-haired girls we're folding clothes, Nikki directly tells them that she needs the day off. The reason? She has an unexpected friend of sorts who came to her with a surprise visit, mainly one that comes once every month. She really does not enjoy her friend's visits, it drives her crazy! So to avoid any life threatening confrontations for the girls or for any customers, she is taking a day off no questions asked!

With that out of the way she walks out of the store as the three girls huddle together in fear.

 **Spin this music**

As the country folk were browsing for music, Wyatt is heard in the corner moaning in distress as he rocks himself. Concerned, one of the managers asks him what's wrong.

"Migraines, too much pixie hixz, can't take the whining. Losing my sense of self." He says, and the manager understands his pain as he's been there before. He recommends that Wyatt goes home, gets into a dark room, and put on some music. Choice of Cold play or some old talking heads. Preferably radio head. As he walks out of the store, still moaning, and making sure he's a good distance away, he heads to the lemon.

"Mission Accomplished."

 **Stick it**

Since Jude's excuse was also the easiest to do, he pretty much just made a dummy of himself tapped to a chair, using his clothes and a mop for the dummy's hair, with a sausage stick tapped to its hand. Pretending to make an order, Jude believes his performance will cover any customers that come to the stand. As he makes his way to the lemon, the 40 year-old man from the first chapter stops at the stand to order. Let's see how long he'll be there.

 **Wise Cracks**

Trying to think of something Naruto's ideas are just way too fool hearty.

"Do we have everything ready?!" shouts Mr. Espinoza as they had to start filming soon.

"No sir. We have a slight problem." Reports one of the employees.

"As in?" Mr. Espinoza wondered what it could be.

"Juan bailed on us. We have no first row actor for the video shoot." Said one of the assistants as Mr. Espinoza exhaled in grief. Pulling out his phone he dials Juan.

"Why aren't you here Juan?"

"I'm not there because I'm taking care of a big problem sir."

"Explain." The boss had no time for this.

"I… might have…accidentally insulted a group of… city activists… in a part of my neighborhood." Said Juan as breathing could be heard over the phone.

"You're not kidding me are you?" oh if only he wasn't.

"Does this sound like I'm kidding?!" shouts of 'get him' and 'you don't know' were heard over the phone.

"You can hide out here in the mall so get your ass over here in the next ten minutes or your…"

"Uh Mr. Espinoza I'll call you back! Just don't fire me ok?! Oh jeez." The line went dead as Mr. Espinoza rubbed his forehead in grief.

"Now where are we going to find another actor for the first row?" as the boss was contemplating Naruto had the answer to his excuse dilemma.

"Mr. Espinoza, exactly when do we have to start shooting?"

"The latest would have to be by late afternoon. Why? Is something up?"

"I just thought of something. You need another person, so why don't I scout for any potential first-time actors around the mall? We're not in that much of a hurry, and I'm pretty much free right now so that gives you some time." says Naruto waiting for his boss's answer.

"Well we do need another extra too, and you did say you're the only one free around here… alright. You have until the end of the day to find us someone. I would say until 4'o clock but most people don't like being in front of the camera. Take those fliers and as soon as you find someone, call me."

"You got it!" said Naruto grabbing a stack of fliers as the boss gives him the all clear. On his way out Naruto makes sure that he's not seen, and buries the fliers inside a nearby plant pot.

"I'll just take 10 of them." Folding them into small squares, Naruto hurries to the lemon.

 **Conference call-in's**

We see Wyatt making his way to the lemon, grabbing his phone he calls the others. The first was Nikki.

"Hello?"

"Nikki, mission accomplished. I'm heading for the rendezvous point."

"Me too. Have you heard from Jude?" she says as her phone signals an incoming call.

"Hey' what's up?" says Jude as Nikki tells him that she conferenced him in, letting Wyatt know.

"Hey dude."

"Hey." Wyatt hears the signal. Accepting the call, it was Jonesy.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Hey Jonesy, hang on, I'll conference you in." said Wyatt as Jonesy was now in the group call greeting Nikki and Jude. Hearing the signal Nikki tells them that she has a call coming in.

"Hey it's me" said Caitlin

"Oh, its you. Just a sec." said Nikki as she let the guys know that she conferenced in Caitlin or as she calls her, Malibu juice Barbie. Nickname aside, Caitlin greets everyone as Jonesy asks if they were all ready.

"Hold on a second. Someone's calling."

"I'm here Jonesy. What about the others?"

"Hey Naruto. Hang on I'm conferencing you in." said Jonesy as he let the group know the new guy was here.

"Hey guys." Said Naruto as everyone greeted him back.

"Like I was saying, are you guys all set?" said Jonesy as everyone was not at the rendezvous point.

"Wait a minute, where's Jen? Hang on, I'll conference her in." said Caitlin as she called the last the member of the group.

 **The penalty Box**

As customers went about their business we see Jen offering some help to a man of short stature. He was comparing two different types of tennis rackets. One which offered full power, and the other that was made from quality material. And though Jen didn't mind helping the man in front of her, I could tell she was a bit disinterested. Hearing her phone ring she excuses herself.

"Hello?"

"Jen where are you?"

"Yeah we're totally waiting for you at the lemon. Hurry up!"

"I told you guys I'm not going!"

"But it won't be the same without you"

"Come on Jen it'll be fun!"

"I can't. I won't risk losing my job for one day of fun! I'm trying to be a responsible adult!"

"That's so overrated."

"It's just for today Jen! We're not asking you for a whole week, just today! With all of us hanging out and having fun."

"I won't Naruto. As much as it pains you my job is one of my top priorities." Said Jen sighing.

"I have to go ok?" she said as the man behind her fell straight into a display of golf balls.

"I'm hanging up now I've got golf balls to clean up. Some people." She said as she went to the customer who was laying on the ground, letting him know if his racket of choice was either wood, or grafite.

Back at the lemon the others we're down in the dumps knowing Jen wasn't going with them, but Nikki wasn't letting her stay at work that easily.

"Jonesy gives us an hour, she'll be there." Says Nikki as Jude states that Jen has lost her perspective in this particular situation.

"True words of wisdom." Says Naruto as Jude tells him not to be so insulting. So Nikki says that it is up to them to give her that perspective back, it was time for… an intervention.

"So what do we have to do Nikki?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Naruto. this will require a fine performance. This is the plan." Before Nikki could explain Caitlin tells her to hold that thought as she takes off her uniform, and puts up a sign telling any customers that she will be out for 'emergency pedicures'. does she even know how to lie?

 **Khaki Barn**

Once more Nikki returns only this time it was for a couple of clothes that are needed for the plan. She tells the clones that her 'friend' prescribed her shopping therapy, and once she had all that she needed, she made it clear that the employee discount would be high. Ninety percent high. With that done, she went out dragging Caitlin with her as the three girls hid once more.

"If you're going to follow me around you might as well make yourself useful."

"Are you gonna let me in on your plan now?"

"Just leave it to the professionals." She said taking Caitlin with her. In another store, Jude and Wyatt we're getting some nametags done, while Naruto was getting some props of his own. Namely a doctor's costume with everything. Back with the others, they we're getting the last of their remaining costume pieces. A mustache, and two pairs of shades.

 **Stick it**

The 40 year-old dude is still there, talking to the dummy. Nothing new.

 **Loathsome washrooms**

"Dude?"

"What"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ew."

"Dammit it stinks in here!" said the guys as the girls waited outside the washroom.

"Ugh, why don't they clean these washrooms?! They're totally gag worthy!" cringes Caitlin

"Yeah, like totally." Said Nikki as Caitlin was getting fed up with the girl's negative attitude.

"Look I don't why your trying to put me down, but you are really putting the itch in the word bitch!"

"Whoa hold it right there! My little lemon squeezer!"

"What Nikki?"

"Ok first don't refer to me in that way like you know me ok?! Secondly, I do it because you think that you're a part of our crew! You're not! I've known these guys since Kindergarden. We all have history together, all five of us. The only thing I know about you is that you, wear a lot of pink. So stop trying to force your way into our lives." Says Nikki as sees from her point of view that the new girl was trying to hard to be a regular to them.

"What about Naruto? he isn't even part of your group and you treat him better than you treat me! Tell me why's that?!"

"Because unlike you Naruto hasn't done anything to try and force his way in! I'm really thankful he saved Jen from being crushed to death, but he knows and I know that just because he saved one of us, doesn't mean he actually tries to do anything to get us to like him right of the bat! Especially when he could have showed off at that exact moment." said Nikki as Caitlin didn't really think she was doing anything to force her way in. she was just trying to be friendly and get to know them. Appearing from out the door all three boys breathed a fist full of fresh air, and exhaled.

"I didn't think I could hold my breath that long."

"I will never look at a public restroom the same way again!"

"Alright let's see." Nikki looks over the disguises. Jude and Wyatt we're dressed as paramedics and Naruto was dressed as a doctor. Passable.

"Where are the nametags?" she asks as Jude says that he left them on the washroom counter.

"Well go get them, and we'll meet you at the penalty box in fifteen." She says but Jude and Naruto have no desire to go back into this crap heap. Wyatt tells them that they will go in together, all of them. Holding their breath, in they go. The girls couldn't help but laugh at their predicament.

"Ok, why is it that guys can make all kinds of stinks themselves?"

"But they can't stand anyone else's? oh I know." Said Caitlin as her hand was on Nikki's shoulder. Noticing, she pulls back as Nikki tells her they still have work left to do. Repeating the word we, since said they, Nikki just tells her to hurry. A brief moment to being accepted.

Speaking of moments, the guys were not enjoying a good one.

"Oh my lord why?! Why?!" Wyatt must have seen something really nasty.

"Dude don't look in stall two, whatever you do…"

"AHHHHH!" I was right.

"Dude I told you not to look."

"What's in stall two?" wonders Naruto

"If you value your sanity, you won't look!" warns Wyatt.

"Is it that nasty?"

"It is!" heeding the advice Naruto gets his nametag and puts on his surgical mask, deciding to wait outside for Wyatt and Jude to finish.

 **Penalty Box**

At the sports store business goes on as usual, except for five teens planning to break out Jen for a day off, no matter what it takes. At the counter coach Halder is minding the time, until the phone rings.

"Eh penalty box! We're you always get two minutes for slashing prices, coach Halder here!"

"I need to talk to Jennifer Masterson right away!"

"This phone isn't for personal calls!" states coach Halder

"It's an emergency! This is her sister Vicky. Our aunt had a terrible fall and we need Jen to come to the hospital right away!." Said Nikki in a dramatic voice.

"Oh my, I'll get her right away…. Hold it! Hold it up there smokey! Jen didn't mention any other family members on her application. How do I know you're really her sister?" he's on to you Nikki.

"Oh, I-I suffer from chronic shyness, Jen didn't probably mention me because, it would have exposed me to emotional distress. Please! She needs to come to the hospital quickly! Our aunt Barrel hit her head, and, lost her memory. And she calling out her for Jen!" continues Nikki in her dramatic voice but coach Halder still wasn't buying it.

"If she's lost her memory how could she be calling out for Jen? Huh? How about that huh?!"

"Uh, its, a medical mystery. That's what she keeps screaming over and over! Jen, Jen, Jen."

"I'll get Jen right away then."

"Hurry man, hurry!" said Nikki as that concludes her performance on her part.

"Masterson, phone, emergency at home your aunt barrel had a fall." Said Halder handing her the phone.

"My aunt who? Hello?" said Jen wondering who this was.

"Hey it's me! We're breaking you out!" Nikki was still focused on this goal.

"I told you I'm not going! Why don't you just with Caitlin and the guys?" said Jen because at least the group could have fun without having to miss her.

"Little miss powder puff? Are you kidding me? You can't ditch me with her!"

"For the last time I am not going! Leave me alone!"

"Jen! You need this sick day more than you know!" says Nikki but Jen hung up on her. As the girls wondered what they should do, Nikki tells Caitlin that it was time to call in Plan B.

 **At another part of the Mall**

At an electronics store Jude and Wyatt were entranced with the Hi-Def TV and resolution, until Wyatt gets a call from Nikki, rushing over to them with Jude.

The same goes for Naruto as he was checking out a music shop. Unlike spin this music, this shop had an assortment of instruments along with recording equipment and other valuables.

"A keyboard piano programmed with more than 30 digital instruments and auto tune recognition?!" said Naruto as though the piano looked nice, the price really shrieked.

"Awww" said Naruto in sadness as he looked at the price tag. Hearing his phone he speeds to the intended location.

 **With Nikki and Caitlin**

"They should be here by now. Looks like we'll have to stall." Says Nikki

"Leave it to me." Said Caitlin as she took out some eyeliner. Nikki, thinking that Caitlin was going to pretty herself up was told that this was part of the plan. Jamming the eyeliner into her left eye, she cries at the pain but motions to Nikki to watch as the girl runs into the store, making contact with Jen as she drops several shoe boxes she was carrying.

"What the hell? Caitlin?!" Says Jen wondering why the girl rushed into her. The small commotion got coach Halder's attention.

"Oh Jen, you've got to come. Aunt barrel isn't gonna make it." Said Caitlin in a dramatic tone.

"Get of me! I'm not going and that's final!"

"You'll never forgive yourself if you don't come! We need you more than ever!" continues Caitlin as Jen is getting fed up with her.

"What's going on over here?" said the coach

"Oh coach Halder she's so brave! She doesn't want to leave work to see her poor dying aunt betty! I- mean barrel." Says Caitlin as she continues to voice the dramatics. Coach Halder seems to be buying it, and Nikki, hiding in the bushes, was impressed with her performance.

"Finally!" says Nikki in relief as she spots Jude, Wyatt, and Naruto coming into the store with a stretcher in front of them.

"Oh no, it's more desperate than I thought!" says Caitlin wailing.

' _Did a macaw die inside her?'_ says Naruto in his mind when he hears Caitlin's crying.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here paramedic John gage, Doctor Michael riverside, and, dude I'm totally a paramedic." Says a confused Caitlin reading out the names

"We're all here to take you to the hospital."

"Like stat."

"You better go Jen, your aunt may not have much time." said coach Halder but Jen being deadest on staying at work says that this whole show is just a load of crap, until Wyatt shuts her up with an air tube.

"She's in shock! Start a ringer lactate solution! 200cc's riteline stat!" says Wyatt as Jen spits out the tube.

"You guys." Jude puts back in the air tube as the two boys hold her down.

"I think we're gonna have to like, restrain her." Says Jude as Jen kicks him in the face.

"Apply two small doses of anesthesia to the arms and legs. That should be enough until we arrive at the hospital!" says Naruto taking out a plastic needle tube. Making it look convincing Naruto pretends to inject the liquid from the right angle as Naruto ushers the two paramedics to move, quickly.

"You take all the time you need Jen. We're all about family here at the penalty box. Some things are even more important than work." Said coach Halder as Jen tried fighting against her restraints.

"Let me out of here! You guys so dead when I get out of this…" says Jen being pushed away.

"Wow, I always wanted to be a paramedic. Stat, compress, pinch the nose. Man that's fun."

"Aunt Barrel has you thank, for fulfilling her dying wish." Caitlin says in thanking the coach.

"Hey, didn't I see you working at the lemon?"

"Yeah. Small world huh?" says Caitlin bolting it out of there. While she was catching up with the others Jen was stating her worries about losing her job if she gets caught. Though the others assured her that she wouldn't, that she was free like a bird! Despite the method used for getting her out of the store. Too bad they didn't know that Jonesy made a call to the store saying that Jen had to come home to clean up a mess, exposing the act as a lie. Coach Halder now had an employee to hunt down!

"Cover me!"

 **Galleria Mall Amusement Park**

At the park all seven teens are ready to be treated for a day of fun.

"Welcome friends to my world." Says Jonesy as the first of the group went inside.

"Come on Jen your gonna thank us for this!"

"I'll bring her in Jonesy." Says Naruto with Jonesy leaving a door holder at the bottom to keep the door from closing.

"Come on Jen. No one will find out you're here." Says Naruto trying to ease the girl's worry.

"That only makes me worry more. Naruto you know that I can't go back on probation! And the amusement park has a whole load of people who can recognize me." Says Jen closing her eyes.

"Ok then, if that's how you feel you can stay out here and wait for us to tell you how much fun we had! I'm sure you can find something out here to amuse yourself with Ms. Masterson." Says Naruto heading to the door making glances to see if Jen would follow him.

"Wait!" walking to Naruto she stops. Looking both way before going inside.

"Just for today?" she asks the boy in front of her.

"For today. Let's enjoy the park." Grabbing her hand both teens run inside to the first point of the carnival: The games. The first being Wack-a-mole as everyone tries to get the most points. It takes a minute or two but Jen finally starts to smile on their day off. The next game is Balloon popping to which Jonesy pops three balloons, giving Jen a small bear with a bowtie. Which she likes.

Wyatt and Jude win a large stuff crocodile from the bottle ring toss game, and Naruto wins a medium sized fox plushie from the water gun competition.

"Here Jen. For you." Says Naruto giving her the fox doll.

"Thank you, Naruto." she says hugging the fox softly as Naruto gets a fuzzy warm feeling from seeing her do that.

"Let's try those games." She says grabbing Naruto's arm as the others we're busy playing games of their own. The next stop was the rollercoaster. As everyone minus Caitlin went on, the feeling of freedom was running through the whole group as they enjoyed the ride. Now we come to the lunch spot.

"I love cotton candy!" says Jen eating bits of her sweet treat.

"Jude, a corndog?" says Wyatt surprised.

"What can I say I'm obsessed with my work?" true dat.

"You know you guys, I didn't want to go through with taking this day off but I am so glad you convinced me." Said Jen as the others were contempt to know that she had fun.

"Told you." Said Naruto enjoying a plate of nachos.

"Maybe you do need to be a little irresponsible from time to time. take coach Halder for example, that man really needs to get a mental health check, it's just a stupid store for god's sake."

"Uh Jen." But she kept on with the talking, not knowing her boss was right behind her until a hand takes a piece of her cotton candy. Sensing coach Halder behind her, Jen tried to make good talk but it was too late. She was once again back on probation, and not only that, but she should consider herself lucky that she didn't get fired on the spot!

"I thought you had management potential all the way to head coach! I guess I was wrong!"

"Yeah, I guess you were." Said Jen looking the other way as coach Halder goes back to the store.

"Let's ride the vomit comet again." Says Jen getting the group ready for the second time.

 **The big Squeeze**

The group was now chilling at the table sipping lemonade. A good end to a fun day.

"Great work you guys did today, even you blondie."

"Thanks." Said Caitlin as Nikki asked where she learned that make up trick. Though it wasn't really a secret, Caitlin said that she used to wish to want to be a soap star. Nikki, wasn't really surprised.

"Hey Naruto, what did you do with your swords?" asked Jonesy as with the day at the park he forgot to ask.

"Oh, I hid them in one of my secret spots near my job. The same place were I hid my other stuff that I had to do."

"Hope no one found them." Says Caitlin as Naruto could be in major trouble if that happened.

"They won't." he assures them.

"By the way, you never really told us where you're from?" said Jonesy as the new guy was still a mystery.

"I thought you guys would have figured it out by now?"

"Well I did. You moved here from Japan didn't you?" says Nikki

"Yup. Shibuya, Japan. Though I still don't really know why my family decided to move here. All I know is, it was for some time share they had."

"Eh, still a better excuse than what my family had when we moved here from Shenzhen, china."

"What was their reason?"

"They wanted to see a better side of Nature and prosperity in Canada." Said Nikki sighing.

"Well, one family moves, and another comes."

"We should get to know you and Caitlin more Naruto. It's progress made to clearing a new road." Says Jen as there was something calling to her from the blonde haired boy.

' _It's only been a short few days since I've met him, through life threatening conditions. I want to keep this going at a steady pace. I can't say I like him yet. though he is cute. But I better stick to the slow approach until then.'_ Passing her hand through the fox plushie, Jen now feels the warm fuzzy feeling Naruto had earlier today.

 **At the Khaki Barn**

To close the day Nikki returns the clothes saying that they make her look too much like the clones, which her friend said and it couldn't be anymore truthful. And the dude at stick it was still talking to the dummy Jude made. Total idiot. And as for Naruto's task, Mr. Espinoza had to change the schedule due to a lot of no-shows. I guess some people really don't like the camera.

 **Well guys this is chapter 2. You know what to do. Later.**


End file.
